L'Ange des Croisements
by OldGirl-NoraArlani
Summary: OS. Alors que son frère vient de mourir, Dean tente d'arranger ça en négociant avec un Démon des Croisements capable de le ressusciter. Depuis Faust, on connaît la chanson : contre la vie de son frère, il vend son âme au diable avec une espérance de vie raccourcie, ensuite c'est tout schuss direction Highway to Hell… Mais pour Dean, la famille, c'est sacré. Fin S.2, léger UA.
N/A : Ce (pré)texte est issu d'un défi consistant à caser vingt mots ou expressions imposés dans un one-shot (je les ai laissés en italique, ils ne constituent donc pas une intention spéciale de ma part en tant qu'auteur).

One-shot. Se situe à la fin de la saison 2, légèrement AU.

* * *

 **L'ANGE DES CROISEMENTS**

.

Dans un crissement de pneus sinistres, l'Impala noire stoppa sa course en faisant riper quelques gravillons sur le bas-côté. Ouvrant la portière pour s'extirper promptement du véhicule – bébé chéri qu'il entendait bien léguer à son frère ensuite – Dean se déplia et fit quelques pas au dehors en massant son dos endolori par les kilomètres avalés sans faire de pause. S'accroupissant près du capot avant, il tendit la main pour cueillir une fleurette jaune dont il froissa légèrement les pétales entre ses doigts avant de les porter à son nez. De l'achillée. Parfait.

Parce que trouver une intersection de routes où poussait de l'achillée était l'un des prérequis obligatoires du rituel d'invocation des Démons des Croisements. Et il était justement venu pour ça.

Jetant un regard circulaire sur le paysage désolé, il ne vit au milieu des champs de maïs cramés, qu'une citerne à eau plantée sur une structure en bois peint en blanc et un restauroute opiniâtre qui se dressait dans l'un des angles naturellement dessiné par le carrefour. Il plissa les yeux sous les rayons _perpendiculaires_ du trop chaud soleil de midi, dont la réverbération semblait vouloir vitrifier d'un coup le sol poudreux de la seconde route non bitumée.

Épongeant la sueur de son front bas, Dean marcha jusqu'au coffre de la voiture dont il tira une pelle, ainsi qu'une vieille boîte en fer, un peu rouillée aux entournures. Une dernière fois, il l'ouvrit pour en vérifier le contenu : ossements de chat noir, terre en provenance directe d'un cimetière consacré et quelques autres joyeusetés peu _ragoûtantes_ qu'il avait rassemblées à la hâte dès qu'il avait appris la mauvaise nouvelle… Son fournisseur habituel avait eu _l'obligeance_ de lui procurer les ingrédients qu'il n'avait pas, sans trop _barguigner_ sur les délais ni pinailler sur ses « _émoluments »_. Il posa la boîte sur le toit pour sortir de son portefeuille une photo d'identité qu'il ajouta au reste et la referma d'un coup sec.

La ligne de ses mâchoires ombrées d'une journée de barbe était dure. Ses yeux de glace aux reflets bleus soulignés de cernes marqués restaient pourtant secs. Son petit frère était mort. « Sasquash » avait beau être tout en bras et en jambes et le dépasser de plus d'une tête, c'était quand même son petit frère... Et un second mort dans la famille, tout de suite après leur père, c'était définitivement trop. Il ne voulait pas l'envisager. Sa propre disparition ne lui faisait rien, mais pas celle de Sam. Depuis leur enfance déracinée et vagabonde, ça avait toujours été Sam et lui, seuls contre tous… et son rôle de le protéger. Avant qu'il ne fasse lui même une belle connerie, son paternel lui avait fait jurer de ne pas laisser mourir Sam… Alors il allait suivre la tradition familiale. A la simple évocation de cette idée pourtant _con comme un balai_ , il se sentait presque _rasséréné_. Presque. Car voilà où il en était aujourd'hui, après dix ans de chasse. Désespéré et prêt à faire de mauvais choix. De très mauvais choix.

Jamais il n'aurait invoqué un Démon des Croisements du vivant de l'un ou de l'autre… Mais maintenant qu'il était seul au monde… il avait hâte de vérifier si l'adage était vrai, et si l' _on récoltait bien ce que l'on semait._ Il avança sous la citerne juchée sur son perchoir. Ici ce serait bien. La boîte posée au sol, il commença à creuser un petit peu, rêvant dans la fournaise d'un miraculeux _vent coulis_ qui aurait eu la _mansuétude_ de souffler juste pendant qu'il s'activait. L'opération consistant à enterrer l'objet ne prit guère de temps. Consciencieux, il donna des coups de pelle pour aplanir le terrain avant de s'appuyer sur le manche d'un air songeur et un peu distant pour attendre.

.

Passée une bonne minute, l'impatience et la colère montèrent déjà en lui. C'était trop long ! Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

— Allons ! s'écria-t-il en se frappant la poitrine des deux mains. Un Winchester ! Ça n'arrive pas tous les jours ! Il n'y a vraiment personne ?

Il se tourna en tous sens pour vérifier si quelqu'un venait et ce fut alors qu'il distingua un démon adossé nonchalamment à la structure de bois supportant la citerne du restaurant.

Malgré lui, Dean arqua un sourcil appréciateur. En général, les démons avancés appréciaient les jolies choses et le véhicule choisi par celui-là ne dérogeait pas à la tradition. Brune, les yeux rouges comme tous les Démons des Croisements, elle était sobrement sanglée dans un trench court porté un pantalon noir moulant. Et détail supplémentaire, qui montrait qu'elle venait tout juste d'être réquisitionnée, elle n'exhalait pas uniquement l'habituelle odeur de soufre de ses congénères. Lorsqu'il fut assez près d'elle, il perçut une bouffée d'un lourd arome _sucrin,_ qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

— Ah quand même ! J'ai failli attendre ! lança-t-il légèrement sarcastique en l'observant avec attention. Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenue ?

— La concurrence, répondit-elle seulement _sotto voce_ , en rangeant un poignard taché de sang dans sa botte montante.

Dean arbora l'ébauche d'un sourire de satisfaction. Il était toujours surpris de constater que les démons ne voyaient rien _d'anticonstitutionnel_ à se dézinguer entre eux. Pour sa part, évidemment, il ne pouvait qu'encourager une attitude aussi serviable. Toujours ça de moins à faire.

— Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Dean Winchester ? demanda-t-elle avec une gourmandise et une impatience évidente. Tu veux sans doute récupérer ton frère en échange de ton âme ?

— On ne peut rien te cacher… Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom ?

— Keisha.

— Très bien, Keisha, dit-il en se frottant les mains avant d'écarter théâtralement les bras pour souligner sa demande. Je veux que tu ressuscites mon frère, qu'il vive heureux la belle et longue vie qu'il mérite, et si tu fais ça, en échange, je te donne un, la recette des _pâtes à la carbonara_ et deux, mon âme dans dix ans tout ronds…

La démone leva aussitôt une objection, avec un sourire aussi convenu qu'un _référentiel galiléen_ dans une convention scientifique, et secoua la tête négativement.

— Pas si vite. Pour un Winchester, il y a des conditions spéciales… Tu n'es pas n'importe qui.

— Je suis ravi de l'entendre…

Mijotant sa tirade à feu doux, elle fit flamboyer ses yeux à l'éclat de rubis et se croisa les bras.

— Mon patron Azazel, à qui je ne peux rien refuser, est très pressé de me racheter ton contrat. Donc pour toi, exceptionnellement et si tu veux toujours ton frère, tu rejoindras l'Enfer dans un an et pas dix comme ça se fait d'habitude.

— Quoi ?

La colère s'épanouit franchement sur les traits du chasseur. C'était de la triche. L'expression la plus mesquine du _pouvoir régalien_ de ce Fils de Pute Aux Yeux Jaunes, qui savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Un an de vie au lieu de dix ? Et s'il creusait davantage quelle autre entourloupe pouvait-il découvrir ?

— Keisha, tu sais quoi ? Je ne vais pas faire affaire avec toi. Je trouverai bien un autre Démon des Croisements plus fiable… ou plus ambitieux.

Elle se mit à rire en le toisant d'un air moqueur, jouant de son charme.

— Hey, tu te souviens quand j'ai parlé de la concurrence ?... lui rappela-t-elle d'un air entendu.

D'agacement, Dean attrapa sa pelle et la fit pirouetter pour frapper la démone mais elle esquiva et riposta aux poings, en se servant de sa légère hésitation à cogner une fille.

— A-a-ah. _Jeu de mains, jeu de vilain !_ le prévint-elle. Réfléchis. Un an ce n'est pas si mal et c'est la meilleure offre que tu risques d'avoir avant longtemps… En plus, il vaudrait mieux faire revenir Sam tant qu'il est encore un peu frais, c'est un conseil amical que je te donne…

.

Dean baissa la tête d'un air las. Une seule année. Aurait-il le temps de préparer Sam ? Sur dix ans, ça aurait été facile, il aurait pu invoquer une baisse de forme, une maladie… Son frère ne lui pardonnerait jamais, pas après le coup que leur avait fait leur père…

Il sentit sur sa joue rugueuse la caresse inattendue d'un souffle d'air et l'on entendit comme un froissement froufroutant tout proche. Mû par l'habitude, il dégaina automatiquement l'arme qui se trouvait toujours à sa ceinture, juste le temps d'apercevoir Keisha soudain prise dans l'étau de deux bras qui l'enserraient.

Un individu brun à la coupe de cheveux _anarchique_ venait d'apparaître en un instant, totalement sorti de nulle part. Dans son poing, se trouvait une sorte de longue dague au métal pur et brillant dont la lame n'était pas plate, mais circulaire, et il venait de la lui enfoncer jusqu'à la garde à deux mains dans la poitrine, sans autre forme de procès. Keisha sembla manquer d'air, écarquillant ses grands yeux fendus et, par sa jolie bouche purpurine, elle vomit un flot noir et nuageux qui roulait hors d'elle en feulant au gré de ses contorsions. Cela n'avait pris que quelques secondes.

Le véhicule de la brève Keisha des Croisements s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon entre les bras de l'homme mystérieux qui la posa doucement au sol.

— Est-ce qu'elle est morte ? s'enquit Dean en parlant de l'hôte humain.

— Je vais la soigner dans un instant, mais avant…

L'homme se releva. Imperturbable sous le regard du chasseur, il se laissa stoïquement dévisager. Il avait une bonne tête de comptable dépressif allergique au rasoir et le teint blafard d'un junkie en cure de _désintoxication_. Son costume était froissé au dernier degré et autour de lui pendouillait un imper douteux lui conférant vaguement un air tenace de Colombo fatigué…

— Et t'es quoi comme genre de démon… ? s'enquit Dean avec une méfiance renouvelée.

Castiel s'autorisa l'ombre d'un sourire, mais à peine. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'il faisait là ni même qui il était. Il ne pourrait même pas le laisser se souvenir de cette conversation. Il contrevenait aux ordres pour lui ! Fréquenter ces humains avait fait de lui un très mauvais soldat...

L'émotion sur son visage fut si fugace que le plus vieux des frères Winchester crut avoir rêvé.

— Je suis… l'Ange des Croisements ! déclara-t-il en prenant tout son temps.

— Ben, vla encore autre chose, marmonna le jeune homme avec un soupir, fourrageant d'une main désarçonnée dans ses cheveux châtains coupés courts. Tu m'en voudras pas vieux, mais j'ai jamais entendu parler de ça !… Mon créneau, c'est plutôt les démons réglementaires. Alors qui t'es ou qui t'es pas, je vais te dire : _je m'en bats le coccyx contre les palétuviers !_

L'homme hocha sobrement la tête, paraissant méditer intensément la profondeur de la formule, ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme malgré tout. "Droopy sort de ce corps !" s'amusa-t-il intérieurement avant lui demander avec insistance :

— Et du coup, t'es là pour quoi ?

— Pour exaucer ton vœu.

— Sans blague… et à quelles conditions ?

— Et bien à peu près similaires... énonça-t-il avec un brin d'hésitation. A deux trois aménagement près.

.

Dean roula des yeux, et reprit sa pelle dans l'intention de creuser pour ressortir sa boîte en fer. En fait, elle était top pour conserver le gros sel. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser perdre non plus une aussi bonne photo de lui, ni des os de chat, car ça pouvait toujours servir pour autre chose.

— Fais-moi une offre, on verra bien, dit-il en soufflant sur sa boîte pour en ôter la terre.

— Je suis très sérieux, insista l'ange.

— Ok, fit Dean pas impressionné.

Il alla remettre sa pelle dans le coffre de l'Impala pendant que l'autre le suivait partout avec l'air contrarié de celui qui avait mangé un mauvais burrito.

— Dean Winchester, je peux ramener ton frère. Tu ne feras que quatre mois en Enfer. En échange pendant les dix ans restants, vous allez encore vivre la dure vie de chasseur qui est la vôtre, et vous allez souffrir chaque jour un peu plus dans votre combat. Vous perdrez des gens que vous aimez en essayant de faire le Bien, mais Sam sera épargné. Et dans dix ans, tu rendras ton âme à Dieu et tu iras au Paradis où tu seras élevé en tant qu'ange de premier niveau. Voilà mon offre.

— Ange de premier niveau ? répéta Dean perplexe le sourcil froncé.

— C'est le mieux que je puisse faire, répondit le comptable avec assez de sincérité.

— C'est quoi ça, exactement, un « ange de premier niveau » ? demanda le chasseur hésitant entre la curiosité et l'envie de l'envoyer paître.

Le comptable froissé afficha une brève hésitation et son regard se fit plus fuyant.

— C'est… un Cupidon, admit-il avec embarras.

— Un cupidon ? répéta Dean avec une moue perplexe. Le petit gamin avec son arc et ses flèches qui rend tout le monde amoureux ?

— L'iconographie a un peu évolué… Malheureusement, je ne suis pas autorisé à te proposer mieux, s'étrangla l'autre.

— Bon, on verra ça plus tard. Alors si je résume : quatre mois de mitard, Sam revit, on en bave toujours et on continue comme avant, et après mon âme t'appartiendra ?

— Et tu continueras à faire le Bien mais autrement… et dans des conditions… sans doute plus agréables.

— Pas de Chiens de l'Enfer ?

— Non.

— Au Paradis ?

— C'est ça.

Le chasseur fit une pause patiente et sembla réfléchir.

— On est d'accord que le Paradis, c'est bien un lieu sympa après la mort et pas un club de striptease ? voulut-il savoir pour vérifier.

— Euh… c'est conçu sur mesure. Il sera comme tu l'imagines.

Dean pinça les lèvres pensivement et puis hocha deux ou trois fois la tête, arguant que ça avait l'air mieux que ce que proposait Keisha. Il dit « banco » en ouvrant la portière de sa voiture, et lui demandant s'ils se revoyaient donc dans dix ans.

L'Ange des Croisements tortilla ses sourcils bruns, et puis se mit à marcher nerveusement de long en large.

— C'est-à-dire… Il reste… une petite formalité. La… signature du contrat.

Accroché à la portière, Dean effaça son sourire quand il réalisa de quoi il parlait.

— Est-ce que c'est la même que pour tous les pactes ? s'enquit-il en le toisant avec une acuité qui le mit mal à l'aise.

D'ordinaire, les Démons des Croisements scellaient leurs pactes d'un baiser… Ce truc de signer avec son sang avait vécu. Il fallait toujours un peu d'ADN pour sécuriser la transaction, mais on n'était plus au Moyen Age. Dans la mesure où ils apparaissaient en général sous une forme attractive pour ceux qui les sollicitaient, ce point de législation ne suscitait d'habitude guère de controverse chez leurs clients malchanceux. Mais là…

Droopy acquiesça en réponse et avec une mine des plus inquiètes, déclara qu'il pourrait néanmoins se contenter d'une poignée de main. Debout devant lui, Dean se fendit d'un petit sourire bravache un tantinet retors aussi, et cracha dans sa paume avant de la lui tendre, en soulevant les sourcils. Avec la tête qu'il faisait, dix contre un que l'emplumé se demandait s'il risquait de contracter la vérole par ce biais…

— Allez, on ne va pas y passer la nuit. Tu marches ou pas ?

L'Ange des Croisements fit oui de la tête, et abandonna ses réticences en saisissant vivement sa main. Il se permit aussi toutefois un autre geste que le chasseur ne comprit pas : il lui apposa deux doigts sur le front et le temps de cligner des paupières, Dean se retrouvait dans la chambre de motel où il avait transporté le corps sans vie de Sam.

.

Ce dernier était vivant à ce qu'il semblait, debout en tous cas, et tout pâle, manifestement conscient de l'étrangeté de l'instant, et du fait qu'il était mort juste avant. Dean s'abstint de tout commentaire et vint le prendre dans ses bras pour le serrer à l'étouffer pendant cinq bonnes minutes. La seule chose dont il était sûr dans ce qui venait de se produire, c'était que Sam était à nouveau là et qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il avait pu arriver jusqu'ici et aucun souvenir de la dernière demi-heure.

Les deux frères se séparèrent et machinalement Sam regarda dehors, sur le parking, n'apercevant pas la silhouette familière de la Chevrolet de 67 à laquelle son aîné tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

— Et tu l'as garée où, la voiture ?

— Pas loin de Greenwood, Mississipi.

— Le Mississipi !? Mais Dean ! On est dans le Dakota du Sud !

Le plus vieux soupira en hochant la tête d'un air résigné. Sûr que ça faisait une trotte. Il supputa qu'il pourrait toujours appeler Bobby et lui demander de lui prêter une caisse mais ça voudrait dire qu'il faudrait lui parler du pacte… et il devait admettre qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à se faire remonter les bretelles. Pas si tôt.

Par contre, s'il tenait le salopiaud qui lui avait fait un coup pareil, mhh, il aurait deux trois choses à lui dire. Deux trois choses bien senties. Il regarda son frère qui contemplait avec incrédulité le trou qu'il n'avait plus dans le bide, là où il avait été poignardé, mais il se prit à sourire. Car peut-être que la première de ces choses aurait été un « merci ».

. **  
**


End file.
